Don't Leave Me
by xgraciela
Summary: When you have a nightmare, you will wake up and tell yourself that it was only a dream. But sometimes you just can't... House/Wilson friendship - mild pre-slash if you want to wear slash googles, COMPLETE Please R
1. Chapter 1

_New story is up! Yay! For those, who read also my 'Silent Prayers': there will be the next chapter in a few hours: ) _

* * *

„House! Watch out! What are you doing?!"

They were standing by the road and House chose his moment to leave exactly when one very big truck was quickly nearing them.

"Don't try to stop me!" His voice was cold and Wilson wasn't sure if he'd ever heard House speaking to him so before.

In the moment when House's right leg - along with his cane - met the road, the truck hit him hard on his left side and smashed him onto the surface of the road. There was an ear-tearing, agonizing tone of the breaks and then only silence.

Wilson froze and was unable to breath.

_No. This wasn't happening...It couldn't be truth. House couldn't be dead..._

House's body wasn't visible, because it probably stayed under the truck, but Wilson saw a pool of blood forming by the front right tire.

"No!" He screamed and the yell was so loud in his ears that he thought it might tear them off.

Panting, sweating and not-far-away-from-infarction, Wilson woke up for the umpteenth time. House kept dying in his dreams and Wilson couldn't help him. It had been a car crash or a gun shot or some terminal disease and every time the dream had ended with House's death and Wilson's sense of being powerless to help.

He switched the bedside lamp on to lighten the room and to fight off the scary image, which he still had in front of his eyes. He stood up from his bed and went slowly into the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of water and slid down into the small chair. His hotel room's kitchen was cold and small, but right now, he felt better here, in a bright light, than in his bed.

Still, he was breathing very heavily and his mind was only slowly absorbing the fact, that it all had been only a nightmare. But he couldn't believe it.

Wilson grabbed his phone and dialed his friend. He simply had to check on him, had to hear his voice, had to know that he was alright.

After the fifth ring House picked up. "Who the hell are you?" A raspy voice asked. Obviously, House hadn't looked on the screen before answering the phone.

"House, it's me. I...sorry to wake you up, but are you okay?" Wilson asked carefully.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? You call me at 3.30 in the morning to ask me if I'm okay?" House was already pretty annoyed, but otherwise sounded good and healthy. It calmed Wilson enough.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Wilson added apologetically.

"Well, obviously you did! You'd better have some good explanation, but not now. I want to sleep!" House spelled the word 'sleep' loudly. "Some people have to go to work in the morning, you know?"

"Uhm, yeah, I'm sorry. Goodnight..." There was already only the beeping of the phone on House's line.

Wilson sighed, when he put the cell back down onto the table.

_Of course House has been alright the whole time!_

How could Wilson get so distracted from one bad dream? But it was so vivid...so _real_. Wilson knew that he wouldn't sleep that night again. He just couldn't.

He got back into his room and sat on the top of the sheets of his bed. After a while he started surfing through the channels - maybe the TV would change his mind.

* * *

The next day at work, Wilson was asleep on his feet. He tried not to neglect his duties, but around noon he just collapsed on the couch in his office. 

His nap lasted only 30 minutes, because then House found his moment to come in. He was still slightly pissed at Wilson for calling him at night, but it wasn't the reason of his arrival. Right now he was just hungry and wanted to drag his friend along to the lunch.

"Good mooorning!" House yelled too loudly, when he saw Wilson on the couch.

Wilson awoke with the shock. "What?" He sat up sharply and blinked few times. The weird thing was that, on the couch, the nightmares left him alone.

"No surprise you're asleep! I bet you were up the whole night and had nothing better to do than to call me." House replied angrily.

Wilson rolled his eyes and dragged himself to his feet. House's eyes were still piercing him. "What's wrong with you?" House asked with only very slight concern somewhere deep in his voice.

"Me? Nothing. Just a bad night, that's all. I assume you want me to buy you lunch?" Wilson quickly added to change the theme.

House played along but still he was searching Wilson from head to toe with his diagnostician's eyes. "Yep. I'm starving!" He added in dramatic tone.

Wilson only sighed, grabbed his wallet from his coat's pocket and followed House out of the door.

"Movie night tonight." House announced when they were sitting at the small table. Wilson wasn't that alert, so stealing the food from his plate wasn't very hard work for House.

They had been planning the movie night for a long time already. Now House felt that there was another reason to do it: He needed to keep his eyes on Wilson, because something was going on and House was going to find out what it was.

Wilson frowned and yawned. "Oh, no, it's not the best idea."

"You promised to come!" House showed his you-hurt-my-feelings face.

"House, I need to get some sleep tonight, I really didn't sleep well yesterday."

"You can sleep on my couch. As far as I know, you've never had any problems with sleeping there while staying with me." House's tone was demanding, and Wilson felt that he wouldn't escape easily, so he capitulated.

"Ok, I'm coming, but only as an apology for waking you up last night."

"Apology accepted," House smirked and got up from the table. There wasn't anything tasty left for him on Wilson's plate.

Wilson only rolled his eyes and hoped that the next night would be really better for him.

* * *

The movies and food were great and Wilson felt good. The stress from recent days had flowed away. Around one o'clock in the morning they decided to go to sleep. 

House popped his pills and Wilson couldn't help but comment. "You know, they are going to kill you!"

House sighed and hid the bottle back in his pocket. "You'd better try to not wake me up in the middle of night," he snapped and limped towards the bedroom.

Wilson sighed. "Goodnight, House," he called after his friend.

" 'night." The mumbled reply came from already darkened room and Wilson heard House shifting slowly in his bed.

He shook his head and after his regular round in the bathroom he made himself comfortable on the couch and felt asleep as well.

He woke up early and glanced at his watch. His alarm clock was set on 7.30, but now it was only 7 am. He decided to stand up and prepared something for the breakfast in the free time.

When the pancakes were ready and the coffee was hot and steaming, he looked at his watch again - almost 8.30. _House should get up as well or Cuddy is going to kill him, _Wilson thought and went towards his friend's bedroom to fulfill an unpleasant mission, which waking House up was.

House was lying on his side, his back turned to Wilson.

"House! Wake up, it's late." Wilson started, and naturally got no response.

"House! Don't fake the sleeping, I know you hear me. Wake up!" But House was an ass, this really wasn't enough to get him out of the bed in the morning, and Wilson knew it.

He stepped closer to the bed and shook House. "House! Don't make me to use force." When there was again no response to his words, he sighed.

"Okay, I warned you!" He removed the blanket from House and threw it onto the foot of the bed. However his friend's body didn't move at all.

Wilson shook with him harder and rolled him onto his back, but House didn't respond.

A wave of panic rushed through Wilson's veins. _He's unconsciousness! Next infarction? What?_

He slapped House's cheek, but there wasn't even a stir. Wilson laid his ear over House's mouth and listened for breath sounds. Nothing.

He felt his heart beating in his throat when he put his fingers on House's neck to feel the pulse. A cold sensation ran down his spine when he felt nothing again.

Wilson didn't know what to do. He felt tears building in his eyes as he tried to shake House back into life. "House! No! What have you done!?" It felt like he was screaming forever. "House! HOUSE!"

Suddenly, someone was shaking him instead.

"Wilson! Shut up and wake up!" He heard House's voice. Wilson opened his eyes and blinked several times. He was clutching a pillow in his arms and he felt sweat pouring on his back and forehead. His eyes were wet...

He didn't want to humiliate himself in front of House, but the dream was so real that he just couldn't stop his tears, and he started to shiver.

"Hey! What's wrong? I thought I said something about not waking me up in the middle of the night!" House smirked, but then sighed and slid down onto to the couch next to Wilson and continued. "And screaming my name really didn't help it."

Wilson was still shivering, breathing disjointedly and sobbing from time to time. House felt that this wouldn't be easy, but he wanted some answers.

"You're getting better though," he said after a quick glance at the shining watch in the corner. "5.30, it's almost morning."

Wilson sighed and nodded slightly. It felt nice to have House's warm body next to him; to know, that he was safe, _alive._ He scooted a few inches closer, but being careful to not touch House, because he knew House's rules.

To his rather large surprise, House put his hand awkwardly on Wilson's shoulder, though without trying to move him closer. "Bad dream?" He asked carefully; almost too carefully for House's usual behavior.

Wilson realized that he was still shivering. _Shit._ He didn't want to tell House, because it was embarrassing - at least Wilson thought it was.

"I don't know, I don't remember," he lied and House cursed inwardly. He wasn't good at emotional stuff and he now regretted trying.

They sat in silence for a while and then Wilson withdrew himself from the touch. He was sure it was uncomfortable for his friend, even if it wasn't really truth. He looked down at his T-shirt, which was soaked with the sweat and rumpled.

"I think I need a shower," he stated quietly and stood up slowly from the couch.

House nodded and got up as well. "Do you think I can sleep now?" He asked, almost teasingly, but still with the weird bit of concern.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll be fine." Wilson lowered his head. "And sorry for waking you up again." He added before he vanished into the bathroom. House only shook his head and limped towards his bedroom. Evidently Wilson wasn't in the mood to talk about his problem, and House wouldn't force him to do it.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! There will be more soon._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at work, Wilson was as miserable as yesterday. He couldn't sleep after the dream, and now he was just sitting in his office and staring into the wall.

He had a patient and she, Mrs. Clark was speaking to him, but got almost no response. He had to send her home and arrange another appointment with her. Then he canceled some of his next consults and took a nap on his couch.

He was woken up by ringing of his phone. Wilson cursed and scrambled to his feet to get the call.

"It's Dr. Wilson," he said, as was usual.

"Dr. Wilson, I'm sorry to disturb you, but can you please come down to the ER?" It was Cameron, with her over-caring voice.

"Of course, what's wrong?" He asked casually.

"I...Dr. House was brought here. He had an accident on his bike." She stated quietly and politely.

"What?" Wilson yelled.

"Please, just come here, I don't want to explain anything to you over the phone."

"Okay...I'm on my way." He got out of himself and felt like his heart was pounding against his chest. This wasn't only a bad dream, this was reality. House was probably badly injured and Cameron didn't want to tell the details over the phone, which was bad enough.

He ran downstairs, ignoring the lifts and he shoved at least three people on his way.

When he came into the ER, he was breathing heavily and his chest seemed to explode.

House was lying on the table with various wires and tubes attached to his body. He looked like if he was asleep, his face covered with blood but peaceful.

"Dr. Wilson, I'm sorry. There was a big accident on his way and he got involved." Cameron said quietly and paused. Wilson was still staring at his friend's body, not noticing that there was no beeping of the machines...

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, like in trance.

"Dr. Wilson? He's...dead, I couldn't do anything. Internal bleeding, head trauma--" She was cut off.

"What!?" Wilson stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"No!" Wilson jumped towards House's unmoving body. "NO!" He yelled and felt like someone dragged him away.

_NO!_

"Wilson? Wilson! Wake up damn it!" _House._

Wilson regained consciousness only slowly and he was very confused. "What?"

"I wanted to ask you if you were ready to go, and I found you screaming and kicking. Now say something to explain it or I'll start to think that you're crazy." House's eyes were piercing him. Wilson sat up carefully and the lab coat, which he had used as a blanket, slid onto the floor.

House sat down too and hissed. His leg evidently hadn't enjoyed the stunt of waking Wilson up.

"It was only a bad dream," Wilson mumbled and looked away.

"Yeah, you have them quite a lot lately, don't you think?"

Wilson shrugged and kept looking away.

House sighed, because his friend was clamming up again. "Anyway, I'm leaving now. Wanna go with me?" He stood up and leaned on his cane.

Wilson shook his head. He needed to calm himself and not to hear House's remarks.

"Good, I haven't got two helmets anyway," House stated, making Wilson look up sharply.

"You are going on your bike?" He asked, worries in his voice. They had been there every time, so House didn't pay much attention to this fact.

"Yeah, got any problem with that?"

"Yes, I..." Wilson paused, thinking about the best excuse. "I forgot my T-shirt at your place. We can use my car and--" He was cut off.

"And how am I supposed to get to work tomorrow?" House asked.

"You have your car too, don't you?" This all was lame, but Wilson simply couldn't allow to House to drive his motorbike after his last dream.

"But driving a car isn't fun!" House replied, child-like, even though he was already determined to go with Wilson, who only rolled his eyes after House's statement.

"Okay, but move your ass, I want to get out of here before Cuddy finds out that I should be in the clinic." House shifted his weight nervously from his foot to his cane.

Wilson couldn't help but smiled.

* * *

All memories from the dream were still vivid when they reached the parking lot. House looked over at Wilson and decided that his friend wasn't in any shape to drive today. 

He stopped Wilson in his tracks and guided him to the passenger's side. Wilson started to complain, but then he just sat down and shut up, waiting for House to start the engine.

The ride was calm until they reached a traffic jam. House hooted a few times but it didn't help. From their position they couldn't see, what was causing the crush.

House wanted to get out and look, but Wilson stopped him with his hand. "Stay here, I'll look." He got out of the car and went several yards forward. He stopped abruptly when he saw the accident, which was causing the traffic jam. Several cars were smashed together and there were already some ambulances and also some bodies covered with the white cloth.

Something cold ran through Wilson's spine. This was the accident, which he was dreaming about! If House had gone earlier on his bike, he would have been involved! And maybe also dead already...

Wilson went slowly towards the crash barrier and sat down. His dreams were now repeating themselves in his head and his breathing increased.

When he didn't come back into the car, House started to be suspicious. After a while he got out as well and limped slowly forward to find Wilson sitting by the crash barrier and looking at nothing.

"What's wrong now?" He teased and slid down next to him.

Wilson dragged his knees towards his stomach and held them firmly in the place.

"Wilson! You need to talk about it, whatever_ it_ is" House paused, thinking what to say next. "I know I'm not the right person for talking, but hey, I'm trying, right?" He added, unsurely, which was rare for House.

Suddenly Wilson moved closer and put his head gently on Houses shoulder. House wanted to jerk away from the contact, but stopped himself before it was too late and let Wilson rest on him. After a while of silence he put his hand on Wilson shoulder, for the second time in a two day period.

"I think we should get back into the car, it's cold outside. You know my leg--" House started, but was cut off by Wilson, who evidently wasn't listening to him at all.

"All the dreams were about you..." he piped. House turned his head in Wilson's direction but didn't say anything and let his hand stay on his friend's shoulder.

"You kept dying," now Wilson sobbed slightly, "and I couldn't help you." Tears were building in Wilson's eyes again and he tried hard not to let them flow.

"But I'm okay, don't worry, right?" House said carefully.

"I know, but in the last dream in my office you were involved in this accident," he pointed with his finger towards the crush and shivered.

"So it was the reason you didn't want me to ride my bike?"

Wilson nodded and didn't say anything.

"Then why are you so freaked out? You saved my life, you should be happy now." House joked to lighten the situation.

Wilson withdrew his head from House's shoulder and looked at him like a kicked puppy. "House, it's not funny," he said and was visibly upset by House's nonchalance.

"I'm not saying that it's funny. But we should stand up anyway, because later I won't be able, I think." House pointed at his thigh.

Wilson woke up from his lethargy and realized what was House talking about. "Is your leg bad?" He asked quickly.

"Might be, I don't know yet, we're still sitting."

"Oh, sorry." Wilson quickly stood up and outstretched his hand towards his friend. House scrambled to his feet with the help of Wilson's hand.

Then they were standing in silence again for a while, just meeting each other's eyes.

"Is it okay?" Wilson recovered as first and pointed at House's leg.

House shifted his weight experimentally and then nodded. "Not the worst."

"Okay."

"Okay. Can we go?" House asked carefully, because Wilson was still staring towards the accident.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied quietly.

* * *

The whole ride to House's apartment they were silent. No one mentioned the dreams or the 'almost-hug', which they had shared before on the road. 

At home, House tossed his jacket on the couch and limped into the kitchen to pick a beer for himself.

Wilson stayed by the door, silently staring at the couch with House's jacket on it and with the bad memories written all over the surface.

House came back and found Wilson staring at nothing.

"I thought that you had forgotten your T-shirt here."

Wilson recovered and shook his head a little. "Yeah. I'll get out quickly, don't worry." The look on Wilson's face was heartbreaking and House sighed.

"It was joke. Stay here if you want." He couldn't really send Wilson away, could he?

"Really?" Wilson's face bloomed.

"Sure, but promise you won't wake me up again."

"I can't promise that." Wilson sighed and sat down carefully.

Few hours later House got up and limped towards his bedroom. He turned around and looked at Wilson who was still hypnotized by the television and trying hard not to fall asleep.

"You should get some sleep." House suggested.

"I'm not sleepy yet," Wilson lied.

"Yeah, yet your eye-lids need toothpicks to stay open." House smirked.

"I don't want to sleep." Wilson said quietly, still facing the TV.

House sighed and made a quick decision. "Come here."

Wilson turned his head and stared at his friend in disbelief. "What?"

"Come here," House repeated, "you need to sleep and I'm not climbing out of my bed when you start screaming in my living room."

Wilson stood up, but he still wasn't sure what was House up to. House went into the room and waved at Wilson to follow him.

House was already in only his T-shirt and pyjama's pants and was climbing into the bed when Wilson found the courage to follow him.

"What are you waiting for?" House called from the bed. He was scooted on the right side to make some place for Wilson.

"You...really mean it? You don't mind sleeping with me in one bed?" Wilson was speaking slowly; his mind couldn't absorb the fact.

House shrugged. "I assume it's the only way for you to get some sleep and I don't mind if you promise that you won't kick." He smirked.

Wilson stared at him for a while but then took off his shoes and unbuckled his pants. Then he removed his shirt and climbed to the bed only in his T-shirt as well.

It was weird and unusual but it felt nice when House shifted closer to his back and put an arm around his waist.

"Goodnight, Wilson."

"Goodnight, House." And for the first time in weeks Wilson felt, that he would sleep peacefully.

End.

* * *

_Ok, that's all! Fluffy end, but who doesn't like fluff after a cup of angst? Please review : )_


End file.
